Wonderous Wiki:Wiki and Role Playing Rules
This page is here to set some ground rules for the way we expect people to behave and function on this wiki. Code of Conduct Here is a clear list of behavior that is and is not acceptable on this wiki. Anyone caught breaking these rules will be punished according to what the admin on the case feels necessary. # Respect individual role play rules:''' Every role play my have it's own rules depending on who's in it. Some may be okay with cursing, triggering and NSFW content while others my not be. If an RP tells you not to, don't do it. # '''Cursing: We don't have a huge rule about it. If you are someone who likes to curse, just keep it at a manageable level and don't use bad language to hurt others. Some RPs may have a rule against cursing due to younger users being involved. # NSFW Content: '''Again, not very huge rules. Do not post too grotesque of NSFW content in public forums or blogs. However in the context of say, a sex scene in a role play, it is permitted so long as all parties involved in the RP are over 18. If not, keep it clean. This will be a case where severity will be determined by an admin. # '''Harassment and Bullying: Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated. If a user does not feel safe or comfortable due to your behavior, it will be taken care of. Just be nice and respectful to each other. # Spamming: No one likes spam. Just don't do it. Different admins may have different definitions of spam as well, the issue may be treated differently depending on the situation, but all and all, so don't do it. It's annoying. # Anonymous: It may seem like a weird rule, but don't participate in RPs unless your are a signed in user. If for whatever reason you a stuck not being able to long in, then when commenting, state who you are. Only registered wiki users can participate in role playing. We don't want a dozen anonymous users in one RP. # Vandalization: Unless you're correcting a grammar error or doing it at the request of another user, don't touch other people's pages. vandals will be banned. Role Playing Rules There are some rules to only apply to the role plays themselves and the behavior you must display when role playing. # Overpowered Characters: It's annoying when your OC can do everything and anything. It ruins the experience for everyone else and can lead to once complex plots to be finished in a few pages. Unless the plot is specifically open to a super powerful character, one down your OCs. # Controlling Plot or Characters: If you are not the creator of the RP, do not take control of events unless they only effect your character, or you have permission from the creator. Also, do not control or manipulate other people's OCs with out the permission of that person. # Fourth Wall Breaking: Unless it's a one off joke, refrain from doing this. Some people enjoy the immersion that role playing give them so try not to ruin that for them. # Finish Forms: If an RP Sign Up page asks for you to fill out a character form, fill it out completely. Do not leave it have finished and then continue to use that character when the RP starts up. If you do not have a finished form, you can't use the character. The only expection to this is if a character is introduced gradually later in the story, like how it's done in a book. # Stay on Subject; Unless you've collaborated with the creator of an RP, don't try and drive the role play away from it's original subject and plot. # Stay in Format: If an RP asks that you use a specific format for the rp, such as script or paragraph, stick with it, even if you would perfer another format. Pages and RP Creation Role Plays Role plays will be done in blog format. Just create a blog to start a new RP. All RP related blogs should be placed in the RP category, as blogs can be used for personal reasons as well. With large RPs we ask that you post a Sign Up blog for your RP. This blog will go into the Upcoming RPs category of the ' Roleplays to Join' page. This will give other users a place to register bios of the characters that will be placed active in the RP. If you want to join an RP you must use these sign up pages in order to use a character. Typically, when titling the RP, you have it as 'RP Title (Sign up/ Part #)'. Make sure that when naming it, that you make it clear that it is a role play by putting 'Role Play' or 'RP' in the title. When making an RP that has multiple parts, make sure the in the body of the blog you put a synopsis of the current plot and links to previous parts of the role play. Anything else you want to do aesthetically is up to you. Pages Pages are a little more free. Really you can do what you want with them, however we have a Character bio template that we would like you to use in most of your character pages. From there you can do whatever is pleasing to you with the so long as you describe your character. you may want to look at other pages on the wiki so that you have an idea on how to make your page look in order to match. As for as images, you can use any type of image so long as it is of your character. You can use online character creators or even draw them yourself. However if the picture you are using is drawn by someone else, make sure to credit them. How to RP There are multiple ways to RP, but typically and traditionally, you take turns writing comments as your character in order to write a over arching story together. There's multiple formats in which you can do this but there are two main ones that I will explain here. Script Format Script format is simple and quick to use. It's defined as writing your lines like the script of a movie. And example line would be; 'Johnny: *opens the door slowly and gazes into the dark room* Hello? is anyone in here?' The first step in doing it this way is to always use the name of the character being used in bold with a colon at the end. Actions are described *inside of two asterisks* and thoughts are typically (in parenthesis). If an event is being written, it is typically inside of asterisks with a bullet in place of the name, like this; * .*The morning sun rose up over the mountains.* And important rule is to remember which tense you use. Paragraph Format Paragraph, depending on who you are, my seem more natural, if a bit more complicated. Paragraph format is described as writing your character lines as if you were writing a story. This can make things easier in a role play where you control multiple characters. An example of this format can be; 'Johnny placed his hand on the doorknob, and though nervous, he opened the door and gazed into the dark room. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone in here?" ' It also makes doing events easier, as instead of using bullets and astrisks, you would just type out the event as normal. What a lot of people have trouble with is that in an RP that uses paragraph format, it can be a lot to read. It also realizes heavily on being able to form grammatically correct and interesting paragraphs. Category:Site Related Pages